Evil Lecturer (SerraSong-ParkMita)
by veoloxes
Summary: Baekhyun sudah bosan di Jeju, dan ia harus pulang ke Bucheon bagimanapun caranya. Tapi Park Chanyeol si dosen iblis, menjadi segala pusat penghambatnya /CHANBAEK YAOI/ONESHOOT/MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE(2) PART
1. AUTHOR NOTE(2)

**WARNING!**

**BACA YANG TELITI BIAR GAK SALAH PAHAM!**

**JANGAN KOMETAR SEBELUM MEMBACA, NGERTI DULU SEBELUM MENGHUJAT!**

**FAKTA FF EVIL LECTURER:**

**1\. FF INI BUKAN IDE DARI AKU**

**2\. FF INI AKU DAPET DARI WORDPRESSNYA ELF (JUPITER PLANET)**

**3\. ORI CASTNYA KYUHYUN DAN OC**

**4\. ORI POVNYA ORANG PERTAMA (OC)**

**5\. UDAH IZIN? BELUM. KARENA AUTHOR (SONG SAERRA) SUSAH DIHUBUNGI. AKU UDAH COBA KIRIM EMAIL DAN KOMEN DI FFNYA TAPI GAK ADA RESPON**

**6\. FF CURIAN? JIPLAK? BIG NO! AKU RE-EDIT KARENA AKU UDAH KASIH SUMBERNYA**

**UNTUK KALIAN YANG PERNAH BACA ATAU TAU AUTHORNYA, TOLONG SHARE YA. BIAR AKU BISA MINTA IZIN LANGSUNG.**

**POSTER FFNYA BAKAL AKU UP DI IG. SEKALIAN BUAT NYARI AUTHORNYA.**


	2. Evil Lecturer

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK YAOI**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah belajar untuk Ujian hari ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan, "Tentu saja, tadi malam aku sudah belajar habis-habisan pada Sehun. Aku yakin ujian kali ini aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna."

"Benarkah? Aishh... padahal aku berharap kau akan menemaniku lagi mengulang mata kuliah setan ini di semester pendek nanti."

"Tidak!" Suara nyaring Baekhyun terdengar seketika.

"Aku sudah bertekad tahun ini, aku tidak akan mengikuti kuliah semester pendek. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan libur musim panasku di Jeju, apapun yang terjadi musim panas ini aku harus pulang ke Bucheon!"

Baekhyun yang berapi-api lantas menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Namun hal itu malah membuat Jongin melayangkan tatapan-Percaya diri sekali manusia ini-nya kepada Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, "Baiklah, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga si dosen iblis itu meluluskanmu di matakuliahnya walau aku tak yakin."

Baekhyun meruncingkan tatapan matanya, "Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau mendo'akan aku tidak lulus lagi?!"

Jongin hanya terkekeh menanggapi kalimat Baekhyun. "Asal kau tau, selama hampir 6 tahun aku kuliah disini sudah 6 kali aku mengulang mata kuliah si iblis itu dan hasilnya sama saja. Tidak lulus." Bukan kesal, Jongin malah terlihat menikmati untaian kalimatnya.

"Yak, bukankah kau juga sudah mengulang mata kuliahnya sebanyak tiga kali?"

Rasa Jengkel pada Baekhyun mencuat seketika, "Empat kali."

"Lihat? Sepertinya aku akan memiliki teman seperjuangan." Kata Jongin terkekeh geli seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar maksud ucapan Jongin lantas melepaskan rangkulannya dengan kasar. Kembali api keyakinan hidup pada dirinya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya kali ini si dosen iblis itu harus meluluskanku. Jika tidak, akan kumutilasi tubuhnya menjaditujuh bagian."

Tak lama kemudian, si dosen iblis yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakanpun datang sambil menenteng setumpuk kertas berisi soal-soal ujian. Soal-soal yang diyakini mampu membuat semua mahasiswa teknik di kampus mereka muntah secara masal.

Si dosen iblis itu membagikan kertas ujian pada mahasiswanya yang sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan. Saat sampai di depan meja Baekhyun dia sengaja memberikan kertas ujiannya dengan gerakan lambat. Si dosen iblis itu menundukan sedikit wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan berbisik menakutkan bagaikan iblis. Persis seperti julukannya.

"Kerjakan dengan benar soal-soal itu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah bodohmu di setiap libur musim panas." Bisiknya sangat pelan dan berhasil membuat Byun Baekhyun memaki dalam diam.

_Pergi kau ke neraka!_

Park Chanyeol, dialah si dosen iblis yang para mahasiswa teknik maksud. Dia adalah dosen muda seusia Baekhyun, bahkan jika kalian lihat profilnya maka akan tertampang jelas ia masih lebih muda dari Baekhyun.

Selain masih muda dia juga terkenal sebagai salah satu dosen paling berkualitas di Institut Teknologi Jeju, salah satu universitas teknik bergengsi di Korea. Ia juga merupakan salah seorang dosen kebanggaan negara, karena di usianya yang masih 15 tahun Park Chanyeol berhasil membawa nama negara di ajang olimpiade internasional. Tak ayal Park Chanyeol bisa lebih cepat lulus pendidikan dari pada anak seusianya, Park Chanyeol dan IQnya bukan lelucon.

Park Chanyeol mengajar matakuliahMassa dan Energi, mata kuliah yang paling dibenci Baekhyun selama hampir empat tahun ia berkuliah di Jeju. Bodoh memang, tapi karena mata kuliah itu Byun Baekhyun ikut membenci Park Chanyeol. Di tambah lagi Park Chanyeol yang seperti suka mengejek Baekhyun, karena ia senang sekali pelit hati untuk meluluskan dan memberikan nilai C di semua tugas Baekhyun.

Institut Teknologi Jeju lebih dominasi oleh mahasiswa laki-laki, tapi anehnya Park Chanyeol begitu populer di kalangan mahasiswa. Bahkan pernah ada mahasiswa laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaanya pada Park Chanyeol dan tak usah tanya bagaimana akhirnya. Tentu Park Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Selain itu juga ada teman seangkatan Byun Baekhyun yang bernama Oh Sehun, ia mahasiwa tampan yang berasal dari Seoul. Ia sangat mengidolakan Park Chanyeol karena kejeniusannya, bahkan ia pernah mengatakanbahwa Park Chanyeol adalah dosen keren dan hebat, ia merupakan dosen terbaiknya sepanjang masa.

Yah benar, Park Chanyeol adalah dosen yang keren jika kalian adalah Oh Sehun yang selalu mendapat nilaiAdalam matakuliahnya. Dia keren jika kalian bisa menyelesaikan persamaan Aljabar Degree of Freedom, seperti Oh Sehun.

Tapi Park Chanyeol tidak keren jika nilai matakuliah kalian E seperti Baekhyun dan Jongin. Bahkan Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keren jika dia selalu membuatmu mengikuti kuliah semester pendek di saat libur musim panas, seperti Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Intinya Baekhyun membenci si dosen iblis itu, karenanya sudah tiga tahun ia tidak membiarkan pulang ke kampung halamannya. Tahun ini ia sudah bertekad untuk pulang ke Bucheon di saat libur musim panas nanti, apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun harus lulus dari mata kuliah si dosen iblis Park Chanyeol.

**e)(o**

"Byun Baekhyun, kawan sejatiku..." Seruan bahagia Jongin menyambut Baekhyun saat ia baru saja memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan heran, "Kenapa?"

Jongin mengerahkan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun, senyum konyolnya terus terpancar dari wajahnya. "Selamat menempuh semester pendek bersamaku."

Baekhyun membesarkan matanya, tangannya bergerak cepat menggapai kertas di tangan Jongin dan benar saja, itu adalah hasil ujian matakuliah setan yang ia ikuti tiga hari lalu. Tepat di atas kertas itu terdapat sebuah huruf cantik yang sudah sangat familiar di matanya, E.

"Apa ini?!"

Baekhyun menjerit layaknya perempuan. Ia terkejut dan tak meyangka akan mendapat nilai E lagi dalam ujiannya, dan itu artinya sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan lulus LAGI di matakuliah dosen muda itu.

"Baekhyun-ah terima saja nasibmu, kurasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bertemu si dosen iblis itu setiap libur musim panas." Kata-kata Jongin sama sekali tidak menghibur.

Mata Baekhyun masih terpaku pada kertas di tangannya, rasa kejut masih hadir pada dirinya. "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin."

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu aku akan meneraktir-"

Belum selesai Jongin bicara, Baekhyun sudah bergerak secepat kilat keluar dari kelasnya. Sebuah tempat menjadi tujuan utamanya, tempat di mana ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya.

_Brak!_

Sebuah pintu ruangan dibanting tanpa perasaan olehnya. Pintu ruangan tempat dimana biasanya si dosen iblis Park Chanyeol bersemedi dengan ilmu-limu setannya.

"Bisa pelan sedikit?"

Park Chanyeol tak menaikan emosinya saat mendapati pintu ruangan dibanting keras. Ia hanya mengalihkan tatapanya dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan raut datarnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Park Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan mesinevaporator.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau memberiku nilai E lagi?!"

Bagai tak ada hari esok, Baekhyun menaikan nada suaranya dan melempar kertas ujiannya ke depan Park Chanyeol dengan kekesalan maksimum.

Chanyeol yang tak suka diperlakukan tidak sopan lantas menajamkan tatapannya. "Yak! Ini di kampus, berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan cara tak sopan seperti itu!"

"Yak! Bukan itu yang ku tanyakan!" Baekhyun membalas lebih keras lagi padanya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar kemudian membuka masker yang dikenakannya dan merampas kertas ujian Baekhyun lalu mengamatinya sekilas.

"Aku memberimu nilai E karena semua jawabanmu salah, Byun." Ucarnya enteng sambil menempelkan kertas ujian di dahi Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya.

Lagi, ubun-ubun kembali memanas. "Jawaban mana yang salah?! Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar!" Raung Baekhyun tidak terima sambil melemparkan kembali kertas ujiannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih pulpen dari saku jas laboratoriumnya, "Pasang mata dan telingamu baik-baik."

Baekhyun mendelik, tapi ia tak menyahuti.

"Jawabanmu ini memang sudah benar jika soalnya tentang sistem multi reaksi tapi sayangnya soal yang kuberikan adalah sistem reaksi tunggal. Apa kau tidak melihat petunjuknya, Byun?"

Chanyeol menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya seraya menunjuk sebuah gambar besar berupa reaktor tunggal di atas soal.

Baekhyun terhenyak, kebodohan sedang membodohinya.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak memberimu nilai E minus, memangnya sebodoh apa otakmu itu sampai tidak menyadari soalmu sendiri?" Ejekan keluar dari bibir tebal Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih terhenyak mencoba menormalkan dirinya, seketika rasa sedih hadir di sana. "Ini tidak adil, aku sudah mengulang matakuliahmu sebanyak empat kali."

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengulang untuk yang kelima kalinya"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun berubah histeris.

"Yak! Kau ini berisik sekali, sana keluar! Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku." Ucap Chanyeol tidak peduli sambil mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari laboratoriumnya.

Dengan setengah sadar, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu laboratorium yang sudah tertutup rapat. Ia teriak dengan pias, "Yak Dosen Park, aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!"

**e)(o**

Beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkanemailpemberitahuan dari kampusnya.Emailitu berisi keterangan jika ia tak lulus di mata kuliah Park Chanyeol, dengan begitu otomatis kelulusannya dari universitas akan ditunda sampai tahun depan. Byun Baekhyun ingin mati rasanya.

"Menunggu sampai tahun depan, dan itu artinya aku harus tinggal lebih lama lagi di pulau Jeju??Tidak!" Saking besar rasa cemasnya, Baekhyun menutup notebooknya dengan cukup keras.

Tangan lentiknya beralih mengusap rambut lebatnya dengan kasar, sepertinya ia mulai merasa frustasi sekarang. "_Eomma_,aku ingin pulang!"

"Ya Tuhan aku mohon kemurahan hatimu, aku mohon luluskan aku dalam matakuliah si iblis sialan itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal bisa lulus tahun ini dan kembali ke Bucheon."

Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan perasaannya, matanya mulai perih menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar karena rasa kesal tak tertahannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa lulus. Benar-benar akan melakukan apapun, aku tak tahan jika terus seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan..." Ucapan Baekhyun memelan seketika saat sadar dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Sebuah ide datang di kepalanya yang miskin akal.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar flatnya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke kamar flat sebelah.

_Brak!_

Lagi, sebuah pintu ruangan dibanting keras. Tanpa kebetulan, lagi-lagi pintu ruangan yang berisi Park Chanyeol-lah yang ia rusak.

Hal lain yang harus kalian ketahui adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol tinggal di gedung flat yang sama, bahkan kamar flat mereka bersebelahan.

Baekyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin hubungan permusuhan sejak pertama kali bertemu di flat ini, tepat saat Baekhyun masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Alasannya, karena Chanyeol dengan seenaknya membuang semua pakaian Baekhyun yang sedang dikeringkan di tempat jemuran dan menggantinya dengan miliknya sendiri. Sejak saat itulah mereka bermusuhan.

Kebencian Baekhyun pada Chanyeol semakin bertambah saat ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu staff pengajar yang mengajar matakuliah yang paling Baekhyun benci sepanjang masa.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Belum cukup kau ingin menghancurkan pintu laboratoriumku, sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan pintu flatku, huh?!" Cerca Chanyeol garang saat matanya mendapati si pelaku pembanting pintu.

Tak memperdulikan teriakannya, Baekhyun mencoba melunakan dirinya. "Dosen Park…"

"Apa?! Mau apa kau kemari malam-malam begini!!??" Sahutnya dengan galak.

"Dosen Park..."

Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekati Park Chanyeol.

"Tolong aku, kumohon.."

Kali ini ia berusaha mengeluarkan air mata sambil berlutut di kaki Chanyeol.

Air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun, "Huwaaa…Dosen Parktolong aku..."

"Byun Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?"

Bisa dilihat jkka wajah Chanyeol berubah panik seketika saat matanya menangkap buliran air mata Baekhyun semakin menderas. "Yak, yak! Kenapa kau menangis padaku?!"

"Dosen Park,aku mohon tolong aku... Hikss..."Baekhyun berujar sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada kaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mulai risih lantas mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, "Baik, baik. Aku akan menolongmu, tapi kau jangan menangis seperti ini."

Baekhyun mulai tenang, ia mencoba bangun untuk menyajarkan tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol. "Kau berjanji akan menolongku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Eo, aku berjanji."

Sebuah senyum nakal hinggap di wajah Baekhyun, ia bersyukur karena tangisan palsunya bisa mengelabui Chanyeol semudah ini.

"Dosen Park,tolong luluskan aku!"

Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat, matanya menatap Baekhyun lurus. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kerutan di kening datang padanya, dan dengan tak berperasaannya telunjuk panjang miliknya mendorong dahi Baekhyun.

"Mimpi saja."

Baekhyun kembali ke mode awal, ia kembali merengek tanpa tahu malunya. Dengan wajah dipaksa memelas dan air mata palsu yang menderas.

"Dosen Park,aku mohon luluskan aku." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali berlutut di kaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, tak ada rasa belas kasihan sama sekali pada dirinya. Jiwa arogan Chanyeol mencuat ke permukaan, "Jika kau ingin lulus belajarlah yang rajin dan jawab soal ujianmu dengan benar setelah itu baru aku akan meluluskanmu. Jangan memelas seperti ini."

"Aku selalu belajar dengan rajin tapi kau selalu saja mengeluarkan soal ujian yang tidak sempat aku pelajari. Jika kau tidak meluluskanku di semester ini, kelulusanku akan ditunda hingga tahun depan." Kata Baekhyun sambil membayangkan betapa mirisnya nasib seorang mahasiswa yang merantau dan tak kunjung kembali ke rumah.

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku, Byun Baekhyun." Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Chanyeol dan lagi, Baekhyun terhenyak. Bicara kepada Park Chanyeol benar-benar menguji kendali emosinya.

"Yak! Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku! Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak pulang ke Bucheon dan tidak bisa menikmati liburan musim panas dengan tenang. Jika kelulusanku ditunda itu artinya aku akan tinggal lebih lama lagi di Jeju!"

"Aku sudah muak melihat lautan di Jeju, aku ingin melihat perkotaan di Bucheon!" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar membentak dengan keras pada Chanyeol, yang dibalas tatapan kesal oleh Chanyeol.

"Dosen Park aku mohon luluskan aku, tidak masalah jika kau memberiku nilai C minus asal kau meluluskanku. Kumohon tolonglah aku." Baekhyun melunak, ia kembali merayu Chanyeol dengan cara yang lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tak harus menyek merengek dan mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Naasnya dengan sangat kurang ajar, dosen muda yang serupa dengan iblis ini hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan malas dan mengabaikan permohonan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau mau meluluskanku." Putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan, ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah seketika. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya lantas segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"Jika kau mau meluluskanku, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Apapun itu." Kembali, Baekhyun menegaskan.

Chanyeol yang menjadi lawan bicaranya memamerkan senyum anehnya kepada Baekhyun, "Baiklah kedengarannya menarik, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk tapi ia coba tak pedulikan. Yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun adalah, ia harus lulus bagaimanapun caranya.

Baekhyun menatap seluruh ruangan flat Chanyeol sambil berpikir. Jika menawarkan diri mengerjakan pekerjaannya itu sama saja bunuh diri, Chanyeol seratus kali lebih pintar darinya. Membersihkan flatnya? Tidak, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk membersihkan flatnya karena memang ruangan flatnya sangat rapi untuk ukuran pria lajang yang hidup sendiri.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Berfikir, Byun._

"Aku akan memasakkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam untukmu setiap hari dan kau tidak perlu membayarku, bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih mencoba peruntungan negosiasinya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas mendengus pelan, "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat itu?"

Baekhyun menganga saat matanya mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol yang menunjuk keberadaan gunung kotak bekal di sudut meja kerjanya.

Hal lain yang harus diketahui kalian adalah, Park Chanyeol si dosen tak berperasaan itu termasuk dalam manusia _most wanted_ di kampusnya. Tak perempuan tak laki-laki, semua mengidolakannya kecuali Baekhyun yang memiliki dendam kesumat padanya.

Jadi tentu saja semua makanan itu pasti berasal dari para mahasiswa yang terpikat pada aura iblisnya. Sampai datangnya hari kiamatpun Park Chanyeol tidak akan kekurangan makanan.

Kembali, Baekhyun memikirkan beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa ia tawarkan. "Aku akan mebersihkan flat-mu setiap hari tanpa bayaran, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku bisa menyuruh Bibi Kim -pemilik flat- untuk membersihkan flatku dua kali sehari"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau ini sebenarnya serius menanggapi tawaranku atau tidak?!" Ubun-ubun Baekhyun kembali memanas.

Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan tak bersalahnya. Ia malah semakin memandang remeh keberadaan Baekhyun di hadapannya. Benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui tawaranmu jika kau tidak berguna untukku, memangnya kau tidak punya tawaran lain selain menawarkan diri mebuatkanku makanan atau membersihkan flatku, huh?!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi pasanganmu." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berucap asal.

Mata Chanyeol membesar seketika. Baekhyun yang sadar dengan kata-kata bodohnya langsung menggeleng cepat. Matanya menatap tak tenang kepada Chanyeol.

"Ma..maksudku kau kan sudah dewasa, jadi kurasa pasti kadang-kadang kau juga membutuhkan orang lain untuk melakukan kegiatan orang dewasa yang kau inginkan."

_Bodoh, apa yang kukatakan tadi, aktivitas orang dewasa? Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan!!! Sepertinya terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kim Jongin membuat otakku semakin tolol._

"A..aku berkata seperti itu karena kuperhatikan kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan. Aku…aku hanya ingin membantumu." Baekhyun semakin merancau tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak terbaca. Spontan, Baekhyun mundur menjauhinya.

"Hey, kurasa itu ide yang tidak buruk kau bisa memanfaatkan aku jika kau sedang…."

"Ta...tapi sepertinya kau tak tertarik. Lagi pula kegiatan dewasa a..apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang laki-laki? Ya.. Ya begitu... Bukan?" Baekhyun gelagapan tepat di depan Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

_Baiklah Byun Baekhyun idemu itu memang sangat konyol, bersiaplah untuk dilempar keluar dari jendela oleh si iblis ini._

Saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya, Baekhyun sontak menundukan wajahnya. Ia khawatir ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya.

"Park Chanyeol, aku…."

"Aku terima tawaranmu."

"Apa?!"

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku adalah pria dewasa yang kadang kala membutuhkan keberadaan orang lain di sampingku dan aku bisa memanfaatkanmu sebagai objeknya."

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari keberadaan Baekhyun yang sudah mendongakan kepalanya dengan wajah tak percaya. Ia tak percaya omongan asalnya bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bodoh dan sepertinya Park Chanyeol lebih bodoh.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang terkejut. "Mulai besok kau akan memulai pekerjaanmu sebagai pasanganku dan jika kau bersikap baik sampai ujian akhir nanti, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk meluluskamu."

Bibir Baekhyun lantas melengkung lebar, senyum kegembiraan tak bisa ia sembunyikan dibalik perasaan terkejutnya. "Benarkah?! Sungguh?! Kau tidak sedang menipuku 'kan?! Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk tanpa memandang Baekhyun, ia mulai sibuk dengan soal-soal dan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Dengan syarat, sampai waktu ujian akhir nanti kau harus selalu menurutiku. Tidak boleh membantahku apalagi membohongiku, Tak ada bantahan." Katanya diktator yang membuat senyum Baekhyun terbenam pelan.

_Menurutinya? Iblis tetap iblis, ia pasti akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan nanti._

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang meratapi nasibnya yang mau sial ini. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

_Byun Baekhyun, selamat datang di lingkaran iblis._

**e)(o**

Sudah dua minggu Baekhyun menjadi 'pasangan' seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan memperalatnya habis-habisan tapi ternyata tidak juga. Pekerjaan Baekhyun selama menjadi pasangannya adalah hanya mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi kecuali di kampus, menemaninya melakukan penelitian di laboratorium, sesekali membersihkan flatnya dan memasak untuknya-yang beruntungnya Baekhyun mengerti cara memasak- serta menjadi teman bicara bagi Chanyeol.

Untuk hal yang terakhir, sebenarnya Baekhyun yang lebih banyak bicara daripada Chanyeol. Dia lebih sering mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita macam-macam dan sesekali berkomentar, walaupun komentarnya itu kadang-kadang membuat Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkannya dalam reaktor kimia.

Semakin sering Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, ternyata Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyebalkan juga untuknya. Kadangkala justru Baekhyunlah yang merasa sedang memanfaatkan Chanyeol bukan sebaliknya.

Selama dua minggu ini Chanyeol sering memberikan Baekhyun makanan gratis dan jika mereka sedang pergi ke toko atausupermarketuntuk membeli perlengkapan pribadi, Chanyeol selalu membayari belanjaan Baekhyun tanpa diminta. Meskipun dia sering menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal ini-itu, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bahkan dia sering membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen lain.

Seperti saat ini Baekhyun sedang menemaninya melakukan penelitian di laboratorim teknik. Biasanya Chanyeol memulai acara penelitiannya di sore hari saat semua jam perkuliahan sudah selesai dan Baekhyun wajib menemaninya sampai selesai.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membatumu mencari bahan laporan, karena itu jangan menelponku lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup sambungan telpon dari Jongin.

Bocah yadong itu beberapa hari ini selalu mengeluh karena Baekhyun tidak lagi menempel padanya dan lebih memilih mengekori Chanyeol.

_Satu bocah iblis saja sudah cukup membuatkustresstanpa harus di tambah lagi dengan bocah yadong. Tidak, terimakasih._

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk 'bermesraan' dengan reaktor mesinnya. Sampai sekarangpun Baekhyun tidak pernah sudi mengetahui penelitian apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Baekhyun khawatir telinganya akan tuli jika mendengar penjelasan Park Chanyeol.

Orang jenius itu memang sinting.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun sontak sadar dari lamunannya yang sejak tadi membayangkan betapa prihatinya kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol. Hidup hanya untuk laboratorium dan mesin reaktor saja.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau terlihat serasi sekali dengan reaktor mesin itu."

Chanyeol yang cukup sadar adanya sindiran di balik kalimat Baekhyun lantas menatapnya sambil menyeringai sadis.

"Daripada kau menggangguku, lebih baik kau kerjakan sendiri tugasmu." Balas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk buku jurnal Baekhyun yang dipenuhi tugas dari Dosen Jung.

Baekhyun merengut, dalam hati ia mengutuk akan membeli teko ajaib yang mampu mengeluarkan jin. Akan ia pergunakan jin itu untuk mengabulkan permintaannya, menyihir semua dosen Institut Teknologi Jeju menjadi domba berbulu polkadot. Tapi sayangnya sihir tak berlaku di dunia modern ini.

Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba fokus pada tugasnya, ia mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal demi soal yang diberikan. Namun naas, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Manusia tak sabar yang menginginkan hasil secara instan. Ia ingin lulus tapi tak ingin belajar.

"Aishh! Kenapa harus ada soal seperti ini di hidupku?!" Baekhyun yang frustasi dan membantingtextbookTermodinamikanya yang ketebalannya sanggup membuat seseorang mengalami amnesia permanen.

"Aku heran padamu bagaimana bisa dengan kemampuan otakmu yang bodoh itu, kau masuk ke universitas ini." Ejek Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana sudah duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebal. Bibir Chanyeol yang tebal itu sudah mulai menjalankan kewajiban hariannya, mengejek Baekhyun.

"Coba kulihat." Chanyeol berinisiatif membantu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang sering membantu Baekhyun belajar untuk matakuliah lain tapi dia tidak pernah mau membantu Baekhyun belajar matakuliah yang diajarkannya sendiri. Karenanya kadang ada hujatan di balik rasa terima kasih Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah di sisi Baekhyun, lantas menjelaskan beberapa hal yg ia ketahui. "Jika soal ini memakai persamaan gas ideal kau harus menggunakan rumus hukum Termodinamika II lalu..."

"Berarti aku harus memakai interpolasi untuk mendapatkan nilai kalor yang dikeluarkankan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol di saat yang bersamaan Chanyeol juga mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam dan entah kenapa suasananya berubah menjadi canggung, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jarak wajah merekai yang sangat dekat. Di sini ia tahu hal lain, ternyata wajah Chanyeol lumayan tampan juga jika dilihat dari jarak dekat.

_Tunggu, sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan keadaan ini. Biasanya jika di drama-drama dalam keadaan seperti ini wajah pemeran prianya akan mendekat kepada lawannya kemudian mereka berciuman, tapi kenapa si iblis ini hanya diam menatapku?_

Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, akhirnya Baekhyunpun memutuskan mengambil tinadakan paling tolol sedunia. Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan menciumnya, ia hanya menepelkan bibir tanpa berani melakukan hal lain.

Jantung Baekhyun bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melakukannya dan bisa Baekhyun rasakan tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menegang, tapi dia tidak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada Chanyeol.

Bekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan merah padam. Ia laki-laki tapi juga bertingkah seperti wanita di saat bersamaan. Hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan segala hujatan karena telah mencium bibir tebalnya tanpa permisi.

"Jika di dalam drama seharusnya kau duluan yang menciumku tapi karena kau diam saja aku berinisiatif menciummu duluan." Lagi-lagi kebodohan, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ada harga dirinya sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengarnya, kebodohan sekaligus kepolosan Baekhyun menggelitiknya. "Tak ada adegan ciuman sesama jenis di drama picisanmu, Byun."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, rasa malu benar-benar menyerangnya, kebodohan tanpa batas menjadi aura terbesar pada dirinya.

"A... Aku... Maksudku a-"

_Cup_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghujani bibir Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang membuatnya merasa sayang jika melewatkannya begitu saja. Lama kelamaan ciumannya tidak lagi terasa lembut tapi mulai menuntut dan kasar, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan liar. Bahkan Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing kemejanya satu-persatu yang membuat setengah tubuhnya terekspos jelas.

Baekhyun rasa sekaranglah waktunya Park Chanyeol memanfaatkan dirinya untuk melakukan kegiatan orang dewasa.

Entah berapa lama bibir dan tangan Chanyeol mengeksplor bibir, leher, bahu dan dada Baekhyun. Yang pasti Baekhyun hanya diam menikmati permainannya dan sesekali membalas perlakuannya sambil mengingat cuplikan film yadong yang pernah pernah ia pinjam dari Jongin. Walau aneh tapi setidaknya itu sedikit membantu.

_TIIIIIIIT_...

"Suara apa itu?" Baekhyun yang terkejut lantas melepaskan tautan mereka lalu menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol dan merapatkan pakaiannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu memutar matanya jengah, tubuhnya juga menjauh dari keberadaan Baekhyun. "Aish,aku lupa sedang menyalakan evaporator."

Setelah mematikan mesin itu Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulangnya saja."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol kikuk, "Baiklah."

"Yak rapikan dulu pakaianmu. Apa kau mau pulang dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Chanyeol kembali menyebalkan, ia melemparkan jaketnya pada Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Decakan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, "Memangnya siapa yang membuat pakaianku menjadi seperti ini?"

Baekhyun memaki seraya mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia benar-benar berharap seorang Park Chanyeol cepat-cepat kembali ke neraka, jika kelakuannya masih menjengkelkan seperti ini.

**e)(o**

Mereka pulang ke flatnya masing-masing yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus dengan berjalan kaki, tanpa satu orang pun yang bicara. Selama perjalanan ke flat Baekhyun masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun melakukan 'kegiatan orang dewasa' bersama dengan tetangga sekaligus dosennya sendiri yang namanya menempati baris pertama daftar orang-orang yang akan ia mantrai dengan mantravoodo? Baekhyun rasa saat iniia sudah mulai gila.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar flat Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera bergegas melewatinya untuk kembali ke kamar flatnya sendiri. Baru selangkah ia melewatinya tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan heran, "Tentu saja kembali ke kamar flatku." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk pintu kamar flatnya sendiri.

Tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut masuk ke dalam flatnya. "Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan."

Akhirnya Baekhyun memasakramyeonuntuk Chanyeol dan kembali menumpang makan di flatnya. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring Baekhyun berencana untuk kembali ke flatnya sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol, aku-"

"Malam ini kau menginap saja disini." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun yang kembali terkejut, membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpikir yang macam-macam, kau hanya perlu menurutiku saja."

_Sial! Aku tidak bisa membantahnya._

Karena tak ingin menginap, Baekhyun mencari beragam alasan dengan akal miskinnya, "Tapi…semua pakaianku ada di flat sebelah."

Chanyeol kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian.

"Kau bisa memakai pakaianku." Ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah kaos biru polos dan celanatrainingpendek pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menuruti perintahnya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Yak, mau kemana lagi kau?"

Belum benar-benar sampai, Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Otomatis Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Pergi ke neraka dengan melompat dari jendela flatmu, kau pikir apa? Tentu saja aku mau ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaianku." Balas Baekhyum mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan bodohnnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau berganti pakaian di kamar mandi? Kau ganti saja disini." Kata Chanyeol santai tetapi dengan nada serius.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sedang berperan sebagai pasanganku? Memang apa salahnya aku melihat pasanganku sendiri berganti pakaian?"

Tak ada raut berdosa sama sekali di sana, dan hal itu berhasil membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun jengkel seketika.

_Tentu saja salahbodoh!Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tata krama? Sepertinya aku harus mendaftarkan manausia iblis ini ke sekolah kepribadian._

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Baekhyunpun mengganti pakaiannya di depan Chanyeol yang ternyata mesum selain iblis licik juga seorang yg mesum.

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya secepat kilat sambil membelakangi Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Chanyeol, agar ia cepat mati keracunanasam sulfat. Apakah Park Chanyeol tak tahu jika tidak semua laki-laki bisa mempertontonkan tubuhnya di depan laki-laki lain? Terdengar feminim memang, tapi Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa sembarangan membuka pakaiannya di depan orang lain. Ia terlalu malu untuk itu.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian Baekhyun segera berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Itu tangan Park Chanyeol.

Selain itu Baekhyun bisa merasakan dada bidamg Chanyeol yang seperti papan strikaan di balik punggung kecilnya dan terpaan napasnya yang hangat di leheranya.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol kembali mencium lehernya dan berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun merinding seketika. Namun setelahnya Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciumannya di leher Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Selamat malam, Byun."

Baekhyun yang belum tertidur lantas merasakan sensasi aneh. Entah kenapa pelukan Chanyeol memberikan rasa hangat sekaligus ngeri pada tubuhnya, hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun terlarut dalam pikirannya dan terlelap masuk ke dunia mimpinya tepat di dalam dekapan Chanyeol

**e)(o**

"Kim Jongin, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" Tanya Baekhyun berbisik jengkel pada Jongin yang sejak 2 jam lalu tidak berhenti menatap ke arahnya dan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa risih.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang mengikuti kuliah si dosen iblis Park Chanyeol. Satu hal yang Baekhyun dan Jongin yakini di dunia ini, mendengarkan kuliah Dosen Park bisa membuat umur kalian berkurang 10 tahun.

Untuk itulah mereka berdua selalu duduk di barisan paling belakang, malas mendengarkan ocehan si iblis itu mengenai aljabar neraca massa yang sampai dunia kiamat pun tidak akan pernah mereka mengerti.

"Baekhyun-ah, sekarang sudah hampir memasuki musim panas apa kau tidak kepanasan memakai_sweater turtle neck _seperti itu?"

"Aku gerah melihatmu seminggu ini berpenampilan seperti orang-orang kutub utara" Bisik Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin, "Diamlah, Kim Jongin, ini sama sekali tidak pana, lagipula aku merasa nyaman berpenampilan seperti ini."

_Bohong! Aku sangat kepanasan di balik baju ini!_

"Cih, aku berani bertaruh untuk 17GB video yadongku, satu jam lagi sweatermu itu akan menjadi lautan keringat." Cibir Jongin sambil menatap wajahku yang memang sudah dipenuhi keringat.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin! Apakah perdebatan kalian itu lebih menarik daripada materi kuliahku?" Interupsi seseorang yang berhasil menghentikan perdebatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sontak mereka berdua menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan menyadari bahwa ruang kelas mereka sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Dosen Park.

Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum bodoh menanggapi teguran Chanyeol dan dengan cepat keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat kesal pada Jongin yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri bersama Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Sembur Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus menatap ke arahnya tanpa henti.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, "Kau tau, aku seperti melihat karung beras berjalan saat melihatmu memakai sweater konyol itu."

"Yak! Memang siapa yang membuat ku setiap hari harus memakai sweater konyol ini, huh?!"

Baekhyun menahan kesal dibalik ucapannya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya melayangkan tatapan mengejeknya pada Baekhyun. Benar-benar manusia tak berperasaan.

Alasan kenapa selama seminggu terakhir ini Baekhyun selalu menggunakan_sweater turtle neck_-sialan ini-karena dosen iblis itu, Park Chanyeol. Semenjak ia menginap di kamar flatnya setelah mereka melakukan 'kegiatan orang dewasa' di laboratoriumnya, Park Chanyeol jadi memiliki kebiasaan baru yaitu melakukan 'kegiatan orang dewasa' dengan Baekhyun sebelum tidur. Hingga saat ini hampir setiap hari Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menginap di flatnya. Perbuataan asusilanya itu membuat leher, bahu dan dada Baekhyun merah-merah seperti orang yang terkena cacar.

"Bukankah_kissmark_hanya berbekas beberapa hari saja?" Chanyeol mencoba beridiot saat ini.

"Memang benar, tapi kau membuatnya setiap haribodoh!" Sahut Baekhyun jengkel padanya, sambil beranjak keluar dari kelas.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Kembali, kejadian yang sama terulang. Belum sempat sampai di tujuannya, Chanyeol berseru memanggilnya yang tentu harus membuat Baekhyun berbalik arah padanya.

"Kau terlihat seksi memakai sweater itu hahahahahahahaha.."

_Aku benar-benar berharap si iblis menyebalkan itu segera dibinasakan dari dunia ini._

**e)(o**

Baekhyun berlari dengan teburu-buru di sepanjang lorong laboratorium dengan napas terengah-engah. Hari ini ia membolos semua kelas, dan mangkir dari tugasnya menemani Chanyeol melakukan penelitian di laboratorium karena ia pergi berkencan dengan Oh Sehun.

Ini tidak bisa dibilang berkencan juga karena ia dan Sehun hanya pergi bersama sebagai acara perpisahan sebelum Sehun berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, lagi pula tak ada kata kencan di antara hubungan laki-laki dengan laki-laki bukan?

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dulu ia pernah mengidolakan Sehun, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan mengidolakan laki-laki tampan, pintar, dan baik hati seperti Sehun? Tapi sayangnya Sehun tidak tahu tentang perasaan kagumnya. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap berteman baik hingga sekarang.

"Aish,si iblis itu pasti akan membunuhku karena aku tidak menemaninya di laboratorium hari ini." Baekhyun bermonolog dan tepat saat ia akan membuka pintu laboratorium tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di hadapannya, lantas melayangkan pertannyaannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol yang mendapati siluet Baekhyun, menatapnya tajam. Aura gelap terpancar di sekelilingnya, "Darimana saja kau?"

"A..aku tadi menemani Jongin ke rumah sakit untuk mengantarkannya ke dokter gigi."

Baekhyun mencari alasan, ia punya firasat akan lebih aman jika ia tidak memberitahu Chanyeol tentang acaranya hari ini bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas dengan tatapan tidak biasa, tatapan yang dingin dan mengintimidasi. Seketika Baekhyun dapat merasakan awan hitam menyelimuti mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Dua jam yang lalu Kim Jongin baru saja menyerahkan tugas kelompok kalian berdua, dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemukanmu di seluruh kampus hari ini."

Baekhyun membeku.

Tatapan sengit terarah tepat pada Baekhyun, "Apa kau mau menjelaskannya padaku, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Itu…aku.."

Baekhyun gugup bukan main, ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Yak! Kenapa aku harus memberitahu semua privasiku padamu? Memangnya kau siapa?!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berteriak, entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui tentangnya dan Sehun.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak, dan kali ini auranya aneh. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol seperti marah padanya.

"Jadi, apakah kencanmu bersama Oh Sehun menyenangkan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun limbung seketika, kakinya tanpa sadar menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bukankan waktu itu aku pernah bilang kau dilarang berbohong padaku?" Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

Dengan mata yang tak berfokus, Baekhyun menjawab dengan perasaan takut yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba hadir padanya. "Tapi…itu…"

"Kau sudah membohongiku, jadi lupakan semua kesepakatan kita. Tak akan kubiarkan kau lulus dengan mudah." Sengit Chanyeol seraya melenyapkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam mematung setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan ia juga bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

**e)(o**

Sudah 2 minggu ini Baekhyun tidak lagi bersama Chanyeol dan dia benar-benar mendiamkan Baekhyun. Setiap Baekhyun berpapasan dengannya, dia selalu bersikap acuh pada Baekhyun seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal, dan hal itu sangat menganggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol mendiaminya dan bersikap acuh padanya, Baekhyun merasa seperti penjahat dan Chanyeol adalah korbannya. Memang Baekhyun mengaku sudah membohongi Chanyeol, tapi apakah kemarahannya itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Mereka berdua ini bukan pasangan kekasih, jadi kenapa Chanyeol harus marah jika Baekhyun pergi bersama Sehun?

Kepala Baekhyun benar-benarstressmemikirkan ini semua, ditambah lagi besok adalah ujian akhir matakuliah Dosen Park dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Membayangkan Chanyeol marah padanya dan akibatnya dia akan menggagalkan Baekhyun dalam matakuliahnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gila sehingga tidak bisa belajar dengan benar.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke Bucheon!" Baekhyun berseru fruatasi merasakan beban pada dirinya.

"Bagaiman bisa si iblis itu menggagalkanku begitu saja setelah semua hal yang kulakukan untuknya?! Ini tidak adil!"

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap Baekhyun segara keluar dari kamar flatnya dan berlari ke kamar flat orang yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini semua. Park Chanyeol.

_Brak!_

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar flat Chanyeol dengan keras dan berhasil membuat sang empu flat terlonjak kaget yang sedang duduk di depannotebooknya.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau memang mempunyai kebiasaan menghancurkan pintu kamar orang, huh?!"

Chanyeol berteriak jengkel ke arah Baekhyun yang ada di depan pintu flatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakkannya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Kau!Bagaimana bisa kau tidak meluluskanku setelah semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu, brengsek!!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus semarah itu karena aku pergi bersama Oh Sehun, huh?! Aku membohongimu juga untuk menjaga perasaanmu, bodoh!"

Semua unek-unek di kepala Baekhyun terlempar kelur begitu saja. Ia sudah cukup emosi dan tak mampu lagi bertahan. Ia lelaki tapi ia juga memiliki sifat feminim yang ingin dihargai oleh lawannya. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Bucheon. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Park Chanyeol kenapa kau tega sekali padaku…" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun sudah menangis di hadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya yang bertekuk lutut.

"Apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya tidak bertemu dengan keluargamu dalam jangka waktu yang lama, huh?! Kenapa kau benar-benar sialan?! Kau dosenku tapi tak bisa memberiku dispensasi sama sekali?! Aku ingin pulang!"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya yang terduduk di lantai. Tangan besar Park Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai dan mendudukan Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Chanyeol mengahapus airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat, sarat akan sikap protektifnya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan, "Jangan menangi, maafkan aku."

"Aku membencimu, sialan!"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum hangat, tangannya bergerak untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan karena menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya merasa kesal saja"

Baekhyun kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol, tapii anehnya suaranya terdengar tulus dan mampu membuat Baekhyun berpikir apa Park Chanyeol sedang dirasuki malaikat karena perkataannya dan tingkah lakunya pada Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat.

Baekhyun yang masih menangis, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya demi rasa keingintahuannya. "Yak, ada apa dengamu? Kenapa kau menjadi baik begini?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku memang baik, kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya"

Setelahnya sebuah elusan parkir di pipi Baekhyun, matanya menatap Chanyeol tak wajar. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa Park Chanyeol bukanlah dosen iblisnya, Park Chanyeol di hadapannya sungguh berbeda. Apa si Dosen Park terbentur tembok di kampus?

"Aku kesal karena kau berbohong padaku."

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan diberikan pada bibir Baekhyun.

_Jika aku bicara jujur, kau pasti akan langsung membunuhku saat itu juga_.

"Aku kesal karena kau bolos kuliah."

_Cup_

Lagi, di tempat yang sama.

_Apa si iblis ini tidak tau, membolos kelasnya adalah terapi agar tidak cepat mati?_

"Aku kesal karena kau tidak menemaniku di laboratorium."

_Cup_

Kecupan lain hadir di bibir Baekhyun.

_Memangnya manusia normal mana yang betah menghabiskan waktu bersama iblis sepertinya._

"Dan aku kesal karena kau pergi berkencan dengan Oh Sehun tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Putus Chanyeol pada akhirnya, kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini ia tidak lagi melepaskan ciumannya dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus menghisap dan mencumbu bibir merah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, dan tangan Chanyeol semakin memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih duduk di pangkuannya.

Park Chanyeol kembali memulai kegiatan favoritnya pada Baekhyun, melakukan 'kegiatan orang dewasa' lagi. Mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut kemudian berubah menjadi liar, membuka baju Baekhyun, dan kemudian mengeksplor setengah tubuh mulusnya yang terekspos jelas dan terakhir Chanyeol akan memeluk Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

_Tunggu, kenapa dia membuka bajunya juga?_

Alarm bahaya berbunyi saat matanya menangkap Chanyeol membuka piyama tidur di hadapannya.

"Yak! Kau mau apa?" Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol demi menguraikam suaranya.

Chanyeol lantas menyeringai dan mengurung tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah terlentang du atas kasurnya "Menurutmu?"

"Yak! kau-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara si iblis Chanyeol sudah menghujaninya kembali dengan ciumannya, dan malam itu Baekhyun mengakhiri statusnya sebagai seorang perjaka dan lelaki tulen. Baekhyun rasa ia akan menjadi resesif setelah ini.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun memegangnotebooknya dengan perasaan tegang dan tangan gemetaran. Hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil dari ujian akhir para mahasiswa diInstitut Teknologi Jeju dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani membuka akun nilai ujiannya.

Setelah malam petaka -dimana dengan tololnya Baekhyun berubah jadi resesif akibat Park Chanyeol- besoknya Baekhyun harus datang mengikuti ujian dengan perasaan ling-lung. Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar mengerjakan soal ujiannya atau tidak.

Pikirannya saat itu terlalu sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah sukses menjadi seorang lelaki murahan hanya demi sebuah nilai. Ini benar-benar bencana, si gila Byun Baekhyun sudah tak ada harga dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah bagaimana kau tau lulus atau tidak jika kau tidak membuka akun nilai ujianmu." Jongin yang sudah gemas dengan Baekhyun berujar.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana jika dia tidak meluluskanku lagi? Aku benar-benar sudah dimanfaatkan olehnya." Kata Baekhyun sendu, ia penasaran tapi juga takut ingin melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu dimanfaatkan? Sudahlah biar aku saja yang melihat nilaimu."

Akhirnya dengan paksa, Jongin meraih notebook Baekhyun untuk melihat nilai ujiannya.

Terlihat mata Jongin melebar seketika, "Yak!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Baekhyun yang terkejut menyahut tak sabar

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lulus…"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Baekhyun yang tidak percaya, langsung merebut kembalinotebooknya setelah sadar dan tertampanglah nilai B di matakuliah Dosen Park..

"Aku lulus!"

"Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa kau lulus?" Pias Jongin merana melihatku.

"Bucheon aku datang!" Teriak Baekhyun lantang tanpa peduli dengan ratapan Jongin yang merana.

_Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada ruginya juga selama ini aku dimanfaatkan oleh si iblis itu jika hasilnya akan seperti ini, seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini sejak semester awal. Persetan dengan harga diri yang penting aku lulus._

**e)(o**

Setelah sebulan berkemas dan menyelesaikan semua urusan akademiknya di kampus, akhirnya hari ini Baekhyun resmi meninggalkan pulau Jeju dan kampus laknat itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun kasihan pada Jongin yang untuk kesekian kalinya harus menunda kelulusannya dan terus-terusan memohon pada Baekhyun untuk tidak meninggalkannya di kampus. Tapi, percayalah pada saat kau menjadi mahasiswa, berbuat setia kawan dengan menjadi mahasiswa sedikit lebih lama adalah pilihan yang paling tidak berperi-kemanusiaan.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan gedung flatnya menunggu taxi yang akan membawanya ke bandara untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya, Bucheon.

"Selamat Byun Baekhyun. Akhirnya kau bisa lulus tahun ini." Ucap seseorang di belakang Baekhyun.

Sontak Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat si mantan dosen iblisnya Park Chanyeol sedang berjalan mendekat.

Baekhyun menebar senyum palsunya, "Ini juga berkatmu,Dosen Park."

Lalu Dosen Park hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah memutusakan untuk melupakan segala tindakan asusila yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya selama ini termasuk malam petaka yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Percayalah, kenyataan bahwa kau pernah tidur dengan dosenmu hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dan lulus adalah hal yang paling sial di antara yang paling sial. Tidak peduli dosenmu itu sepintar Thomas Alfa Edison ataupun setampan Wonbin tetap saja itu adalah sebuah kesialan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Seminggu yang lalu aku mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk bekerja sebagai asisten laboratorium di Universitas Seoul." Jawab Baekhyun seraya membanggakan dirinya.

Chanyeol menebar senyum anehnya. "Aku rasa pekerjaan itu cocok untukmu."

Entah memuji atau mengejek Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu miliknya

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja bekerja disana."

_Tentu saja, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja selama tidak ada orang bernama Park Chanyeol di dalamnya_.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu dan terimakasih untuk semua bantuanmu selama ini, sampai jumpa lagi Dosen Park." Kata Baekhyun saat taxi pesanannya sudah ada di hadapannya.

_Kuharap sampai dunia kiamat nanti kita berdua tidak akan bertemu lagi._

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun sudah duduk di dalam taxi, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengetuk jendela taxi memberi tanda agar Baekhyun membuka jendelanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah tau siapa dosen laboratorium yang akan menjadi atasanmu di Universitas Seoul?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja belum, aku baru akan bekerja disana musim gugur nanti."

"Kenapa?Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun padanya, dan dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?Apakah dia orang yang baik?"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir, "Yaa, tergantung bagaimana kau menilainya."

_Setidaknya dia tidak akan semenyebalkan dirimu._

"Apakah dia pintar?"

"Kurasa begitu."

_Semoga saja dia tidak sinting seperti Park Chanyeol._

"Apakah dia masih muda?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, "Ia cukup muda untuk dibilang muda."

_Tua atau muda tidak masalah, selama dia bukan dosen iblis sepertimu._

Rasa antusias tumbuh dalam diri Baekhyun, "Jadi, siapa nama atasanku itu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun diam, tangannya mengusap telinganya tanpa sadar. "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?" Tanyanya saat tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Atasanmu adalah seorang seorang dosen muda yang berasal dariInstitut Teknologi Jeju bernama Park Chanyeol."

Entah bagamana bisa terjadi, tapi Baekhyun sadar perkataan Chanyeol benar-benar menakutkan untuknya. Kalimatnya sama sekali tak layak didengar olehnya.

"Pak Chanyeol... Kau- Park Chan... Yeol?"

Tak mampu berkata, Baekhyun hanya mampu memandang kosong ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di musim gugur nanti, Byun Baekhyun. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi partner kerja yang baik di Universitas Seoul nanti." Seringai dan lambaian tangan Park Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

Chanyeol berbalik, melangkah menuju flatnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam dalam keheningan dan kekerasan otaknya yang tengah berfikir antara percaya dan tidak percanya ia terhadao perkataan Chanyeol.

_Bertemu lagi dengan si iblis Park Chanyeol di Seoul? Bahkan menjadi partner kerjanya? Ini sama saja berkunjung ke neraka sebelum mati._

"Tidak!"

**e)(o**

**Haihaihai****Balik lagi sama ff ini. Bukan buatan aku sih, tapi aku pengen banget tau pendapat kalian ttg ff ini.****Aku baca ff ini sekitar tahun 2012, waktu jamannya demen Kyuhyun dan ya dengan ending yg kek gini, aku nungguin sequelnya juga dong. Tapi ternyata gak akan ada.****Btw si penulis ini yang menginspirasi aku buat nulis ff oneshoot lhoo, lain kali aku kasih ffnya yg lain.****Ohiya gak lupa buat terus bilang terima kasih ke kalian yg udah baca, review, favorit, dan like cerita aku. Semoga suka ya~**


End file.
